Vegemite
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Porque probar aquella comida australiana le había entusiasmado, pero... ahora se arrepentía con toda su alma. ¿Cómo podía Australia considerar esa cosa uno de sus platos preferidos? "El que no arriesga no gana", reflexionó Alfred, acercando otra cucharada de Vegemite a sus labios. One-shot: Australia/USA, e insinuaciones de Francia/Inglaterra.


_¡Moi moi! :D_

_Sí, ¡heme aquí yo con otro one-shot boludo que no puedo evitar publicar! :D Tendré que actualizar los otros fics, but this is important too. Tenía que hacerlo :'D_

_Hay muy poco de estos dos loquillos en el mundo, why? D: Bueno, no importa, voy a joder también con ellos dos. OzUSA para la humanidad aumenta la felicidad :3 -aplausos a mi espíritu poeta... soy metrofóbica-_

**_Dedicado a: Sakhory. _**_Te lo iba a dedicar, y cumplo. Por recuperarte de tu malestar, por shippear el Raphael/Simon y por ser una de las mejores personas que conocí virtualmente :'D -se empieza a emocionar- Bueno, sí, feelings de lado. Ahddfjdghfdhd, I love you~._

_¡Al fic! -tira un elefante bebé a la pantalla- _

* * *

—_Hows tha' 'miote mate_?

Estados Unidos miró por el rabillo del ojo al australiano, que sonreía con cierta malicia.

El norteamericano hizo un esfuerzo por comprender qué estaba haciendo y por qué. Probar una cucharada de aquella pasta de untar le había entusiasmado, especialmente porque adoraba probar comidas nuevas y bueno, por qué no señalarlo: porque era australiano. O al menos eso le había dicho él.

Pero ahora se arrepentía.

Apretó los labios y se repitió que no podía desistir; él era un héroe, y un héroe podía soportar un poco de _Vegemite_. Aunque le estaba resultando _un poquito difícil_ de aguantar. Esa lo-que-Dios-quisiese-que-fuera —ya no le podía llamar "comida"— era tan horrible como los _scones_ de Inglaterra: extremadamente salado y un poco amargo. Y para colmo, era espeso, así que era aún más difícil de tragar. Se preguntó, en medio de esa repugnante agonía, cómo era posible que la gente de Oceanía pudiera comer eso cada día.

Intentó deglutir lo que quiera que fuera, y le empezaron a dar arcadas. Se moría por escupirlo, salir corriendo al baño y lavarse los dientes cinco veces, tomar una docena de malteadas y sacarse ese gusto horrible de la boca. ¡Era sencillamente asqueroso! ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Oz pudiese agregarlo a la lista de sus comidas favoritas? Las hamburguesas eran ricas, las papas fritas eran ricas, mas esa cosa ¡era espantosa! Se le ocurrió que podría utilizarlo como método de tortura para sus enemigos. La idea lo animó un poco.

Observó al koala de su compañero, que en ese momento tenía la cabeza hundida en uno de esos tarros que también tenía enfrente él. Australia le había advertido a su mascota que no _devorara_ de esa forma, pero el animal le echó una mirada furibunda. Fue la primera vez que Alfred vio al koala enfadarse con su dueño. Ahora le tenía más miedo que antes.

Podía sentir los ojos verdes del australiano clavados en él, a su lado, y casi podía respirar sus expectativas. Seguro que lo había hecho para jugarle una broma; capaz estaría alguien filmándolo en ese momento, para luego subirlo a Internet. Un párpado le tembló. Si eso llegaba a suceder, su reputación se iría por las alcantarillas. Decidido a no dejarse vencer, hizo otra prueba de tragar, mas las náuseas volvieron y por poco vomita. Desvió la vista hacia la ventana, que daba al jardín de su casa; Tony estaba chateando con unos amigos. "Daría lo que fuera por estar con él, lejos de esto", pensó el estadounidense. Sí, daría lo que fuera.

—¿Te gusta? —insistió Australia, con una extraña calma. El rubio tuvo la sensación de que se estaba burlando —y no sutilmente— de él. Asintió fervientemente e intentó imaginar que estaba comiendo una torta y no esa pasta espantosa.

—_I love it_ —mintió con la boca llena. Y por supuesto, el muchacho de Oceanía no le creyó.

—¿De veras? —inquirió, alzando una ceja. Estados Unidos se percató de que los ojos le brillaban con picardía, y vio que le acercaba otra cucharada—. Entonces deja que te dé un poco más. —Alfred palideció, tanto por la nueva ración de _Vegemite_ que se le venía, como por el doble sentido de sus palabras. "_I'm a hero_", pensó, "y no me rendiré". Recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, consiguió tragar finalmente. Estuvo a punto de inclinarse hacia delante y soltar todo lo que su cuerpo luchaba por soltar, mas su espíritu de _hero_ se sobrepuso. Intentando que Oz no notara las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, abrió la boca dócilmente y aceptó el ofrecimiento. Aquella agonía no terminaría jamás, excepto que…

Excepto que se acabara la comida.

¡Eso! El estadounidense casi salta de la alegría ante la idea. Por supuesto, ¿cómo había sido tan ciego? Si se zampaba de una sola vez todo el contenido de ese maldito tarro —el que no era del koala—, superaría el desafío y quedaría bien ante los ojos de Australia. Claro que esto último era lo más importante… además de sobrevivir.

"Soy fuerte, soy fuerte, soy fuerte", se repitió, tomando el frasco de _Vegemite_. "_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_*", ahora recordó, intentando quitarse de la mente el sabor que estaban sufriendo sus papilas gustativas. El australiano lo miraba con cierto asombro, lo que le animó a continuar con su objetivo. La pasta aquélla, que al principio se había ganado el completo odio del americano, estaba comenzando a cobrar algo de buena reputación. "El que no arriesga no gana", reflexionó Alfie, alzando otra cucharada frente a él.

—Ehm… Alfred —llamó Australia pasados dos minutos, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido y una sonrisa de preocupación al estadounidense—. No comas tan rápido. —Su compañero no se molestó en escucharlo, aunque lo cierto es que se estaba atragantando, y por su parte, Oz había notado que se había puesto primero amarillo, luego verde, después azul y ahora había tomado un tono morado. Antes le había hecho gracia, acordándose de las caras que ponía Francia al probar las comidas inglesas, pero en ese momento le estaba dando lástima. Se percató de que se había manchado la comisura del labio, y se le ocurrió una pequeña idea.

Estados Unidos pegó un saltito de la sorpresa cuando sintió la lengua del australiano pasearse cerca de su boca. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Lo miró acusador, mas el otro esbozó aquella sonrisita perversa.

—Te habías manchado —indicó, señalándose donde supuestamente el de anteojos se había ensuciado. Nuevamente, Alfred se puso pálido al comprender la indirecta de su amigo, y después enrojeció. "Aguanta", se dijo, viendo el fondo del tarro, donde apenas quedaban dos centímetros de _Vegemite_. "Tú puedes hacerlo." Su estómago se quejó, pero no hizo caso y metió la cuchara.

No llegó a probar esa pasta otra vez, porque Oz había pasado una mano por su nuca y lo había acercado a su rostro. La mano del estadounidense se abrió como si su dueño se hubiese electrocutado, soltando el cubierto, cuando los labios del australiano se encontraron con los suyos.

Generalmente no le gustaba mostrarse tan sumiso, pero el muy maldito siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa y Alfred apenas si lograba reaccionar. Además, se sentía algo débil ante aquel cuerpo fuerte, trabajado y terriblemente _sexy_, que tantas veces había admirado cuando salían a _surfear_. Se aferró a la ropa del más alto, apretándolo un poco más contra él y provocando que su lengua se introdujera en la boca de su contrario. Australia se apartó apenas lo suficiente como para respirar y sonreír de esa manera tan característica suya.

—Lo detestas, ¿eh? —besó la mejilla del rubio, haciendo que se estremeciera—. Parecía que estuvieras a punto de morir.

—Tampoco para tanto —se agrandó Estados Unidos, aunque todavía le dolía la panza—. Hay cosas peores, _no_? —Oz se rió, y el estadounidense sintió cómo sus fuerzas se desmoronaban.

—Podemos salir al jardín. Allí hay una manguera; puedes lavarte la boca con ella.

vVv

—_Bitch_ —comentó Tony, conectado a la _webcam_ con dos de sus amigos. Uno de ellos negó con la cabeza.

—Los humanos son raros —dijo. Tony se dio la vuelta, presenciando cómo Estados Unidos y el australiano-amo-del-koala-satánico jugaban con agua. Habían comenzado con la manguera y ahora estaban tirándose cubos de agua llenos hasta el borde. Ambos reían, empapados, y tenían las ropas pegadas a la piel. El extraterrestre se dio cuenta de que su amigo rubio miraba de tanto en tanto —con cierta maravilla— los marcados músculos del otro, que se hacían más notorios ahora que estaban mojados.

—Son naciones —corrigió entonces, volviendo a la conversación.

—Las naciones son raras —repuso su camarada.

Tony no pudo más que darle la razón.

Pero las hamburguesas que Alfred le compraba eran las mejores.

**EXTRA :D**

—¿Cómo que ha hecho un Big Ben con eso? —preguntó estupefacto Inglaterra, sosteniendo el teléfono con una mano y anotando con la otra el cumpleaños de Seychelles en el calendario—. En serio, Finlandia, dime la verdad: ¿Sealand ha hecho una réplica exacta del Big Ben con gelatina de frambuesa? —escuchó la nerviosa respuesta afirmativa del nórdico—. Ah, con ayuda de Suecia. Sí, ya me imaginaba que no podría hacerlo solo, pero… ¿ahora se la están comiendo? —se enfadó un poco. ¡Nadie que no fuera él tenía el derecho a tragarse un Big Ben, aunque fuera de gelatina! De repente, escuchó un ruido metálico en la cocina y algo que caía y rodaba—. Espera un segundo —dijo a Tino, y se apresuró a llegar a su territorio. Venía por el pasillo abriendo la boca, listo para dedicar unos cuantos maleficios al europeo que seguro estaría planeando hacer volar su adorada casa, pero se quedó petrificado en la puerta.

Francia se había quedado estático en medio de la cocina, con una mano sobre los labios y agarrándose con la otra el estómago. Cuando volvió la mirada al inglés, éste se percató de que tenía las pupilas dilatadas y el rostro completamente blanco.

—No sólo heredaron tus cejas —consiguió pronunciar el mayor—, también tus habilidades culinarias.

Y se desmayó.

Arthur recogió el frasco del suelo y suspiró abatido.

—_Vegemite_ —contempló ahora al fulminado rubio—. Ya te lo había advertido, _France_, _Marmite_ es mejor.

* * *

*_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_… Es la canción "Stronger" de Kelly Clarkson. _What doesn't kill you makes you fighter_… —sigue cantando felizmente—

* * *

_¡Fin! :D Y ahora se viene la lección del día._

_Vegemite es una famosa pasta de untar muy venerada por los australianos y neozelandeses, teniendo en cuenta también que es uno de los alimentos nacionales de Australia. Es de color marrón oscuro, muy salada y un poco amarga, y generalmente se la utiliza para sándwiches y tostadas (véase la "tiger toast", que se mezcla la Vegemite con queso, se mete en el horno, y al fundirse el quesito, simula la piel de un tigre :D). De todas formas, hay otras recetas como tortas, y puede agregarse en general a cualquier plato, como "un toque australiano". _

_Por otra parte, la Marmite, previamente mencionada por nuestro adorado Arthur, es similar a la Vegemite, sólo que inglesa (duh). Al igual que ésta, hay quienes la aman y hay quienes la odian (se ve que genera muchas opiniones polarizadas, lol). Se vende en un frasco con forma de marmita (palabra de origen francés que nos hace ver cuánto FrUK hay en el mundo) y también se come usualmente en los desayunos. Sin embargo, el Vegemite se vende mucho más que el Marmite._

_Y por si a alguien le importa, Suiza también hizo su versión, llamada Cenovis, que además de comerlo-en-el-desayuno, se usa para condimentar sopas, salchichas o ensaladas. Como último dato inservible, terminó teniendo tanto éxito que pasó a formar parte de la comida de los soldados suizos... ¡Soldados sanos y fuertes! :'D -citando Wikipedia-_

_Y ésta fue la clase de hoy :D Me encanta enseñar cosas inútiles. En Youtube pueden encontrar muchos vídeos de "Vegemite Challenge"; algunos son muy graciosos xD _

_En fin, ¡adieu! :D Como siempre, ¡dejen reviews en caso de dudas/opiniones y recuerden: nunca acepten comida inglesa o australiana!_

_-sale corriendo a comer papas-_


End file.
